wip story
by stolenboi32
Summary: a young kid, jack Rodriguez. who's normal routine in San Francisco as a bike messenger is flipped when he's transported to somewhere new. and probably not earth anymore. so yeah \ (ツ) /


chapter 1 (setting: San Francisco, financial district)

"Be there in five minutes James!" I yelled at my radio as I was sprinting between taxis and black SUV's and the slurry of sedans and hatchbacks as they pass by me. My heart was pounding in my chest as I pedaled as fast as I could. It was exhausting work for sure but at least I get paid.

"Dammit jack where were you!? that package is high value man!" he scolded me, and for good reason as I was panicking, this package is super high value. I was thinking to myself "_what the hell is in this?_" but it didn't matter as a whole load of money was on the line. We're talking a new bike kind of money. like a carbon frame, 11 speed, and carbon everything, i am talking handlebars, seat-post, the works. Although a new bike would be nice its better to save it, I mean I am broke, as well as live in SF, living in an apartment that is way too overpriced for me, I then remember that rent is due soon so I gotta hurry up

"you know where you're going right?" James said suspiciously as I was riding.

"yeah, I know where to go, don't worry 'bout it." reassuring James.

That's when something felt really strange as moved as my back was buzzing, was it the package?

"Hey James is the package suppose to vibrate?" I said with confusion in my voice.

"I don't think so? but don't do anything to the god-damn package, got that!" he sounded angry, damn this package is that high value?

then all of a sudden I saw a car blocking the intersection, and I had no other place to swerve and was about to go head first into a taxi. that's when that vibrating came back, but more violently. then a robotic voice came out of nowhere, it started to say something, "**system's online: location remnant". **Wait what?

Then it started to count down from three. what the hell is this thing on my back gonna do?! just as it counts down to one I was face to face with the yellow taxi and closed my eyes and tensed up for the impact but all I felt was nothing, no crash, no impact. I open my eyes to see whats in front of me, it looked almost like SF but was confused as I saw some weird buildings I never see in the city, It was even snowing?!. "_the hell is a dust shop?"_ I soon slowed down, I scanned the area and failed to find anything resembling anything from SF. now I was scared. what the hell do I do? why am I here? I try to call James

"aye James you there?" no response at all, it was just static. I kept trying to contact him but no response at all. i start to feel uneasy about the situation

then it hit me, that package. What the hell was in it?

I stop at some sort of cafe, didn't buy anything as they paid with a different currency called "Lien" I checked what was in my messenger bag and took out the package. it was wrapped quite poorly as it was covered in newspaper and masking tape. I start to rip apart the news paper and tape it revealed a box about the size of a bankers box but make with a hard polymer case, I open the latch without hesitation as I needed answers, what brought me here? The box revealed a cellphone but had a large wire attached to a weird round looking device on the back, it confused me at first was this the thing that brought me here. "_Okay I am a little freaked out right now, who was this fo__r?." _I thought why is this kind of tech in my bag and who was it for? I looked at my Casio and saw that the time was 7:35pm and saw it was almost sunset I hastily shove the contents into my messenger bag and hopped on my bike

It was getting dark and I needed start moving before it gets cold. I start to move around the city and explore apparently the name of the city is "Argus", never heard of it. There were cable cars like in San Francisco but they were...levitating? at first I thought I was just going crazy, and stared at it a little too long as I was face to face with a group of people and slammed on the breaks, I think it was a little too hard as i went flying over the handlebars and collided with the smallest girl in the group who was wearing red, and then my bike hitting me in the shin

my shin felt like it was on fire, I tried to get up in pain and saw the girl looked familiar. then the rest the whole group came to the little girl

"RUBY! are you okay?" the blonde girl went to her aid as she she laid on the ground, wait that name sounds familiar? my thinking was interrupted by a black haired girl helping me up, I thanked her as I got up.

"I am so sorry about that I wasn't paying attention at all." I was feeling a sharp pain in my leg i tried to ignore it for a while.

"Oh its alright, we weren't paying that much attention either" said one of the other blonde lady in the group, then she looked at me in worry as she saw me clutching my leg "Hey you alright, you don't look so good" I then look down to see my leg start to bleed.

"Oh don't worry its just a flesh wound" I shrugged it off, which was a bad move as a few moments later my knees buckled and I collapsed on the ground in pain. Immediately I was helped by two other people the black haired girl that helped me up before and then this blonde haired boy. that's all I could remember as I passed out, probably from shock or through me just thinking too much.

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction and i am thinking about keeping it going just a bit confused on where to go for now **


End file.
